Teacher's Pet
by rebellover
Summary: What if Edward wasn't a student at Forks High but her Teacher instead


Teacher's Pet

Summary: What if Edward was not another student at Forks but Bella's Teacher

Author's Note: This takes place at the beginning of Twilight. Bella came to forks for the same reasons the only really differences are Jacob is the same age and attending Forks High School. Thanks Chelsea Cakes for the moral support and proof reading.

Disclaimer: Not mine obviously.

Chapter One

Bella POV

It was raining. This was not surprising and not welcome. I stared at my alarm as it went off for the sixth time and crawled out of bed. After a quick shower I brushed my untamable hair and dressed myself in my favorite pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a red and blue flannel shirt I had left over from my last stay in forks years ago. Charlie was already long gone so I was left to make myself a quick breakfast of cereal and toast.

Today was my first day at Forks High School and as I climbed into my new trusty red truck a feeling of dread washed over me. I drove the short distance to the school and pulled into a park towards the back. In the distance I spotted the only person I knew in the whole school, Jacob Black. His long jet black hair and tan body stood out among the sea of pale Forks students.

"Jacob!" I called out

"Bella! You made it!" He turned giving me a thousand watt smile.

"Well by law I'm required to be here." I replied dryly.

"Are you excited for your first day?"

"Just as excited as I am about the rain."

"Oh it won't be that bad I promise." He smiled, slinging his arm around me. Together we made our way into the halls of school. We split off once we reached the main office because Jacob needed to make it to Biology on time for a change and I needed to get my schedule. The first half of my day went by quickly. I did not have any classes with Jacob but my fellow students were quite curious about be me, especially the male population. By the time lunch time came around I had made enough friends to actually have a place to sit. I scanned for Jacob but like the first half of my day he was nowhere to be found. I quickly made it through the lunch line grapping a small salad, an apple, and a bottle of lemonade and sat down at a table in the center of the cafeteria. I could feel all the heads turn and look at me.

"Hey Bella, you sure a popular being new and all." Jessica, a blonde who I met in my English class noted as I sat down.

"Yeah, everyone is pretty curious." I smiled meekly.

"We all just really want to get to know you!" Mike Newton, an overly eager chubby checked boy I met in Algebra said. He seemed nice but a little clingy. "Are you liking your first day? How are things different here than in Arizona?"

"Gosh Mike slow down you don't want to scare her off already." Jessica stated coldly. I began to sense that Jessica may not be as welcoming as she first appeared.

"No its ok, my day has been fine. Arizona was pretty much the same, class lunch class."

"Really what-" Mike started but was cut off by the arrival of two girls, one a short brunette and the other a chunky red head.

"HE IS PERFECT!" the red head exclaimed plopping down.

"Not Mr. Cullen again Lauren." Jessica sighed, "You've been obsessed with him since you had him last year."

"Like you aren't" Lauren retorted, " You're just mad he won't accept your hand made valentine and the invite to your family cabin last year."

" I am not and I was just being nice." Jessica huffed.

"Who's Mr. Cullen?" I asked my curiosity peaked.

"Only the dreamiest of dreamiest teachers to ever live." A boy named Tyler who was also in my English class replied joining the table.

"He is the school's Social Studies teacher and he's not hard on the eyes." The short brunette explained, "I'm Angela by the way."

"Bella," I replied, "Is he a good teacher? I have his class next."

"I couldn't tell you I'm too busy staring to pay attention." Lauren laughed.

"Is History not your subject Bella?" Mike asked eagerly " I could help you out and I have his class next too!"

"No, I love history." Just then the bell rang and me and Mike who imagined like my very own new puppy made our way to History. We made it to the room quickly and it was already half full. Mike was chatting my ear off when I spotted him, Jacob. He was smiling and gesturing to the seat next to him in the back of the class.

"Bella! Over here!"

" You know Jacob?" Mike asked jealously.

"Oh yeah our dads are friends." I explained.

"Oh well, I sit right over there if you need me." Mike shrugged and went to his seat. Jacob and I talked quietly until the bell rang and suddenly in walked a greek god.

Mr. Cullen was perfect Lauren was not kidding. He was tall and lean with perfectly messy bronze hair. He wore khaki pants and a dark blue dress shirt with a stylish striped tie none of this mattered though because his face was the only thing I could really see. He had perfect angler features, a chiseled jaw, perfect skin almost marble colored and golden eyes that I could literally drowned in.

"Morning." He stated sounding almost bored. Suddenly he looked up and his eyes darted directly at me "Ms. Swan right, our new student? Why don't you come up here and tell us a few things about yourself."

Nervously I stood all the while never breaking eye contact and began to make my way towards the front of the class. I was dazzled, with every step closer he became more and more breath taking. Suddenly however once I was actually in front of him his face changed, he looked violent, nauseous, scared, and dangerous all at once. I was so shocked I stumbled forward and caught me before I hit the ground. Embarrassed I looked up expecting to see the golden eyes I had already decided was my new favorite color but instead I look straight into the blackest eyes I've ever seen.


End file.
